Jussac (2011)
Jussac is an antagonist in the 2011 movie adaptation of The Three Musketeers. He is Captain Rochefort's second in command. He is portrayed by Carsten Norgaard. Role in the film When Milady de Winter betrays the musketeers and steals da Vinci's blueprints for war machines for Cardinal Richelieu, Richelieu orders Rochefort, Jussac, and a few men to escort her safely to France. Jussac is first seen in a tavern drinking with Rochefort and a few of their men. Jussac laughs at Rochefort's insult at D'Artagnan and his horse and witnesses Rochefort shoot at D'Artagnan, after the latter challenges him to a fight and helps him escort Milady to Paris. Three days later, he along with Rochefort and tons of the Cardinal's guards come to arrest the musketeers when they begin to duel with each other. Jussac and some of the men fight the outnumbered D'Artagnan, who manages to kill Jussac's men and beats Jussac himself. When Athos, Aramis, and Porthos join the fight, Jussac and tons of men corner them and Rochefort orders them to finish them off. As the other musketeers kill off most of the men. Jussac fights D'Artagnan while he is talking to Constance the queen's lady in waiting and is beaten by him once again. Jussac then retreats with his other surviving men. Jussac then accompanies Rochefort and tons of their men to the musketeers home to kill them when they follow Constance who tells the musketeers of the Cardinal's plot with the Duke of Buckingham to start a war by having Milady steal Queen Anne's jewels and making it look like the queen is having an affair with Buckingham. Jussac comes up to the door and demands that they come out but gets dumped with water by Planchet The Musketeers' servant. This proves to be a distraction as the musketeers and Constance escape. Rochefort under Richelieu's order orders Jussac and a few men to guard the ports of France for the musketeers. When they see a person with a hat and coat riding on a horse. They mistake him of D'Artagnan but when they capture it turns out to be Constance being a distraction for the Musketeers. Jussac brings her before Rochefort and Richelieu giving them an advantage against the Musketeers. Jussac accompanies Rochefort and tons of their men along with the captive Constance on their Airship to ambush the musketeers. When they make a deal with them to release Constance. Jussac accompanies Rochefort to get the diamonds from D'Artagnan and knocks him out under Rochefort's command. They attack the Musketeers airship. When the musketeers' airship goes into the clouds to hide. Jussac flies the Airship to follow them when they get attacked by thunder. D'Artagnan manages to get away with the diamonds. Rochefort orders Jussac to keep flying the ship while he chases D'Artagnan. The Musketeers then ambush the ship and fires upon it damaging it. Jussac attempts a counter-attack but fails. The musketeers' attack causes the airship to crash when one of the cannons destroys the balloon of it in one of the buildings of the crash. Category:The Three Musketeers (2011 film) characters Category:Villains Category:Presumed Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters introduced in 2011 Category:Swordsmen